1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting structure for a center pillar and a quarter member in a vehicle without a rear door like a 2-door or 3-door vehicle, and more particularly, to a connecting structure for a center pillar and a quarter member in a vehicle without a rear door that improves a path to transfer a load applied from a rear side to a front side of the vehicle in a rear-side collision.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, since a 2-door vehicle such as a hatch back-type vehicle or a coupe-type vehicle or a 3-door vehicle having a left and right asymmetric structure which has begun to be launched in recent years has no rear door or a rear door at only one side, there is no passage through which collision energy applied from the rear side of the vehicle can be transferred to a front side of the vehicle in a rear-side collision.
For example, in the case of a 4-door vehicle 200 shown in FIG. 1, a rear door 220 provided in a center pillar 210 serves as a passage through which energy transferred from the rear side of the vehicle is transferred to the front side of the vehicle, i.e., a load pass.
However, since the 2-door vehicle or 3-door vehicle has no rear door, a component that serves as the load pass to transfer the energy transferred from the rear side of the vehicle to the front side is required.
One of the example is described in Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-2004-0029793.
As shown in FIG. 2, a quarter member 120 connecting a rear pillar of the vehicle with a center pillar 110 of a 2-door vehicle 100 without the rear door is provided to transfer the energy from the rear side of the vehicle to the front side.
More specifically, as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, an outer quarter member 122 and an inner quarter member 121 are coupled to an outer center pillar and an inner center pillar 111 constituting center pillar 110 by welding and outer center pillar 112 and outer quarter member 122 that are coupled with each other are coupled with inner center pillar 111 and inner quarter member 121 to connect center pillar 110 and quarter member 120 to each other.
However, according to the connecting structure of center pillar 110 and quarter member 120 in the related art, when the load is applied as shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, outer quarter member 122 and inner quarter member 121 have a structure in which a transferred load cannot be transferred to outer center pillar 112 and inner center pillar 111 with only a shear load of a side coupling surface, respectively. That is, since center pillar 110 and quarter member 120 are coupled with each other through a side coupling surface indicated by S in FIG. 5, the load is transferred through parts indicated by A and A′ as shown in FIG. 6.
As described above, according to the connecting structure of the center pillar and the quarter member in the related art, when the load is transferred from quarter member 120 to center pillar 110, the load is transferred with only a shear load of a connection portion between center pillar 110 and quarter member 120, such that the load cannot be efficiently transferred, and as a result, quarter member 120 is broken or a vehicle body is broken by a load applied from a rear side of a rear-seat space to injure a passenger in the vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.